The continuing development of high density data storage and retrieval systems has seen the expansion and refinement of digital data processing systems which may incorporate magnetic or optical digital storage components as part of an overall system. In the field of optical storage systems, holographic recording/reproduction and direct digital optical storage systems have undergone a considerable degree of refinement, both with respect to general system design and operation as well as system components such as page composers, photodetector arrays, recording materials, and media transport and handling devices.
For a non-limitative illustration of various types of optical storage systems and the components that may be employed in such systems, attention may be directed to the following U.S. Pat. Nos., which exemplify various facets of optical recording and read-out systems which merit consideration when considering the overall objectives of an intended scheme of mass data storage: Ohta et al 3,911,410; Bricot et al 4,059,841; Kiemle 3,868,658; Takeda et al 4,021,606; Bardos 3,964,032; Nopper 3,919,560; Boucher 3,612,888; Zorn 3,975,630; Adler 3,715,524; Aschenbrenner et al 3,438,050; Russell 3,501,586, 3,624,284, 3,795,902, 3,806,643, 3,891,794, 3,885,094, 3,941,927, 4,015,286 and 4,050,811; and Walker 3,919,697.